


AM短篇集

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50~3000字之間的腦洞短篇整理。<br/>練筆。<br/>每篇沒有關聯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 你是我背上最明亮的廢墟

【你是我背上最明亮的廢墟】  
  
　　從阿瓦隆的夏天出發，冬至馬丘比丘。和我一樣年紀的失落峰頂。愈思念你，愈背著你遠方旅行。路上一咳就下了滿山的雪，途經荒原時畫下納斯卡線。螺旋，鷲與猴，花與魚。寫給你的，隨手文明。你始終沒有離開我，一如我始終無法永遠背著你，即使你肉身隨小船划進湖心日日腐朽，靈魂仍是我背上最明亮的廢墟。

 


	2. 當你途經我的盛放

【當你途經我的盛放】  
  
　　卡梅洛史又被撕掉了一頁，原因是這樣的：  
  
　　當年梅林提著裝滿亞瑟髒衣服的籃子經過訓練場，看見騎士們圍著金髮王子成了一個鬆散的圈，有些雙臂交握，有些雙手叉腰，表情帶點驚悚，不停嘖嘖稱奇。梅林忍不住湊近。  
  
　　王子四周正不停砰！砰！砰！地開花。  
  
　　哇噢……  
  
　　正當亞瑟氣急敗壞地把那些與他湛藍眼珠無比相襯的花朵（玫瑰、向日葵、百合、鼠尾草……）一蓬蓬撥開時，與歪著腦袋的梅林四目交接。  
  
_「梅林！」_  
  
　　梅林趕緊放下籃子小跑步穿越騎士群，準備幫亞瑟一起撥花，也許趁亂施點小法術搞定一切，做一回小小英雄。不過他根本還來不及弄清楚究竟是怎麼一回事，就在剛碰觸亞瑟手臂的瞬間，四周便被憑空迸發出來的巨濤花海淹沒。  
  
　　緋紅——粉白——澄黃——紫藍——……整個訓練場油綠的草皮被傾瀉而來的任何人們想像得到最美麗的顏色覆蓋。騎士們還被猛然盛放的薰衣草彈開。  
  
　　這下好了，現在連梅林也會砰！砰！砰！的開花了；更變本加厲的是，倘若他們離開彼此五步之外，花朵還會隨地腐朽，散發出爛熟的、令人避之唯恐不及的、足以惹來一堆蚊蠅的嗆鼻氣味。  
  
　　回到皇宮，蓋尤斯很艱難和他們說，這是一個愛情魔法。魔力雖然會趨緩，但卻無法完全消失，除非他們不再 _ **熱愛對方**_ 。老醫生面對兩雙睜大不信的眼睛，鎮重地點頭，並 _強烈建議_ ：為了全卡美洛人民著想，他們最好時時刻刻在一起，才能保持花朵鮮美芬芳，不讓國家陷入熟腐的惡臭。那樣容易滋生病菌，不利民生。  
  
　　「不然，你們就努力愛上別人吧。」蓋尤斯。  
  
　　「等等，這不對吧？你這樣不就是說……」亞瑟。  
  
　　「你該不會是覺得……」梅林。  
  
　　「……我們 _相愛_ ？」兩個人同時。  
  
　　蓋尤斯挑眉沒有回答，黑髮青年與金髮王子當時也很有默契又明智地瞥了一眼彼此後就不肯再看對方。  
砰！砰！砰！的情況依舊持續著，雖然花勢年復一年愈來愈不排山倒海，但仍會出其不意地在他們身旁盛放（特別在春夏之交），大臣們逐漸都習慣了。甚至還把盛放期間當作節日慶祝。  
  
　　自始至終，直至他們雙雙闔眼，與世長辭的那天，魔法都沒有停止過。  
  
　　然後，應著兩個人臨終前的要求，卡美洛史這頁就給撕掉了。

 


	3. 花開在星雲之外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科幻小嚐試。

【花開在星雲之外】  
  
　　A.P.從人工睡眠中被太空船上預定的裝置喚醒，但喚醒的不只是五十三年前出發時的意識與使命，還有近兩千年前的古老記憶。霎時他想起自己孑然一身，因為沒有家累於是志願參加這項無異於自殺的宇航任務；霎時也想起自己曾是萬王之王，如今應有一個笨蛋仍在地球上為他苦苦守候。他想起自己終究應許了傳說，在世界需要他的時候回來；但卻始終無法適時應許那人千年的期望，在他想念他的時候即時覺醒。  
  
　　於是A.P.把收集到的數據傳送回地球之後，啟動了「英雄程式」。卡美洛號隨即在幾億光年外絢麗綻放，像一朵花開在星雲之外。四射的機體碎片與氣層燃燒產生光跡，成為公元500年、1000年、2100年、以及每一個那人抬頭仰望的夜晚，劃過天際的巨大流星群。  
  
　　（梅林，再等我一下。我在這裡。我在這裡。一直陪著你。）

 


	4. Every Little Thing

【Every Little Thing】

　　如果亞瑟活過六十歲，他衰老皺褶的皮膚將湮滅往昔英俊，只剩下一對明亮的藍眼珠勉強可以辨識王者氣象；他會是個溫和的長輩，嘴角牽起笑紋，用懷念的語氣總括與魔法師梅林之間的關係，噪音低沉有力。不過在實際上短短三十五年的王者之路裡，梅林對他而言不啻一件件小事情堆疊而成的掌故，掌故中充滿熱烈、依賴、愛慕、憤怒、狂躁與渴求。一件一件的小事情，就是他對梅林記憶的全部，像是手心的紋路，只用橫豎交錯的線條隱喻命運的全圖。而梅林整個人仍是個謎。梅林是他闔上眼時帶不走的實物，但那些小事情卻可以，比如他偷偷觀察梅林後腦杓兩個往右的髮旋，比如梅林手掌覆在他額上的觸感，比如他們在森林裡獵不到兔子，只好燒烤獨角仙權作晚餐。

　　和魔法師共享的那些時光，彷彿陽光墜落，樹蔭間投下一碗碎裂琥珀。


	5. 月亮的血是兔子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫在512。

【月亮的血是兔子】  
  
　　太陽的血是黑的，月亮的血是兔子。  
  
　　「我今天又流了202隻啊。」月亮一邊這麼說，一邊折射出憂鬱的光芒。  
  
　　「有什麼辦法可以終止你流血？」小騎士說，用他肥肥胖胖又可愛的手拔起劍指著月亮：「現在城堡裡到處都是兔子，牠們每天不是吃就是在交配....噢，你知道現在農田裡再也沒有胡蘿蔔了！雖然我討厭胡蘿蔔，但沒有胡蘿蔔的土豆泥又有什麼意思呢？」  
  
　　月亮俯瞰碎碎念的小騎士，無奈地嘆口氣：「沒辦法啊，因為我無法終止我的哀傷.....  
  
  
　　「夠了。」  
  
  
　　亞瑟搖搖晃晃地抬手撥掉凝結在睫毛上的血塊，勉強睜開眼睛：「我現在痛死了，而且快死掉了，梅林。你就不能講些感動的故事嗎？兔子？肥肥胖胖又可愛的手又是什麼東西？至少死前我想聽你說一個國王和他的摯友.......」  
  
  
　　「閉嘴，亞瑟。」  
  
  
　　「....說你永遠會找到我，說一切都會沒事.....」亞瑟仰躺在梅林的腿上，看著他咬著嘴唇，眼淚在眼眶打轉，全身打顫。金髮國王收起嘲諷語調，柔柔的，疲倦地說，「或者就抱著我，拜託？」  
  
　　  
　　梅林手指的溫度緩緩從他胸口傳來。  
  
  
　　闔上眼睛時，他感到一點一點濕熱落在臉頰上。小小聲的嗚咽。他的名字。  
  
  
　　(Don't be such a girl, Merlin. I'll find you anyway.)　  
　　他想安慰他，不過實在太累了。  
  
  
　　好多好多兔子。

 


	6. 最好的時光

【最好的時光】  
  
　　雨水敲打石路的聲音逐漸停止，雲如釋重負，悄悄褪去。雀鳥嚶嚀。陽光在梅林拉開窗帘時柔怯地映照在地板上，一小片凝結在亞瑟臉上。亞瑟上下眼睫交錯，把陽光揉碎成眼皮下顫動的影子。皺眉頭，幾乎甦醒。  
　　「梅林？」金髮王子音聲沙啞，邊呢喃他的名字邊往後退，企圖埋進光線延伸不到枕窩裡。梅林搖搖頭笑，依照平日的手法跪到床前拖拉他，不料卻被攔腰圈住，瞬間揉入薰衣草香撲鼻的床被裡。  
　　

Stay here.  
Please.  
  
  
　　呼吸交換，體溫交接。心跳交律。蹭蹭。  
　　那是初冬的一個晴日，適合眠睡。  
　　那天，王子沒有參加騎士的訓練，男僕沒有前往下城採購藥物。  
　　只是安靜地睡了一會兒。


	7. 當你想起我時

【當你想起我時】  
  
  
　　想起梅林的時候，亞瑟總是第一個想到他蔥長、骨節分明的手指。那些手指在他上岸時撥去纏住他的水草，拍掉凝結在他身上的鹽粒，卸下他濕重的鎖甲。小心翼翼，微微顫慄。充滿深情，懷念，以及痛苦。痛苦巨大強烈。他始終無法忘記，並好奇何以僅僅是手指也能傳達情緒。於是梅林說「當你想起我時......」，他不禁全神貫注於那些早就習慣了的指腹輕輕掃過，且任由梅林的手指在他身上留下印痕，進入他內裡點燃體溫，擺正魂魄，喚醒全副感官。後來，這幾乎成為亞瑟的本能：當他想起梅林的時候，總是任他的手指全全佔有，任他予取予求。


	8. 臨海孤獨的房子

【臨海孤獨的房子】

　　距離臨海孤獨的房子五呎之外，他像瓶中信一般地來，體內藏著難以解讀的訊息。彷彿擱淺的鯨魚呼吸困頓，或者走失的星星，在潮間帶迷路成寄居蟹。承受海水沉重拍擊。於是梅林用挑揀貝殼的方式將他拾起，聆聽他低吟遠方的起伏潮聲。「我回來了。」「我回來了。」「我回來了。」「梅林。」「梅林。」


	9. 我的麥田在遠方

【我的麥田在遠方】  
  
　　畫家將所有灼燒的檸檬黃都塗上畫布後，不久在同樣灼燒的夏夜裡舉槍上膛。

 **「我的麥田還在遠方，但我的烏鴉卻先飛來了。」** 他笑著對陪他散步的梅林說，眼底的瘋狂陰鬱是梅林在1890年間唯一印象深刻的畫面。他用了魔法，但畫家仍然於兩天後死去。梅林懷疑自己也永遠等不到他的麥田了。  
  



	10. 喜歡你的我是藍色的

【喜歡你的我是藍色的】  
  
　　（喜歡你的我是藍色的。）巨大的數位電子看板螢幕中，低聲念完廣告台詞的梅林，嘴唇輕輕抿出海的深度。大片藍白襯底的背景突然變成液狀，從他身後洶湧潑濺，遮罩，最終他整身都淹沒在色塊裡。那是亞瑟這輩子看過最扯淡又最搧情的殺蟲劑廣告了，但他無暇嘲諷，只覺得自己在巨大的梅林的注視之下， **全身都勃起成深淺不一的藍色。**

 


	11. 相思成災

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千年梗again。

【相思成災】

　　如今梅林看見貓咪仍會慚愧地別過頭。他雖然不是主事者，但當年人們瘋狂殺貓時他並未出手阻止。他太想念亞瑟，以為殺貓後鼠疫為患，阿爾比恩受難，亞瑟就會從湖中復生，重新崛起。而那幾百年間，他所做的只有每日在阿瓦隆湖畔等待。咬著嘴唇等待。直到英格蘭土地上屍橫遍野，甚至整個歐洲的人口少掉三分之一，他才驀然驚覺犯下了大錯。即使最後他施法燒光了瘟疫，他還是沒有辦法原諒自己，還是會在幾個世紀的夜晚，聽到一整座島嶼份量的哭聲。

參考：黑死病歷史


	12. 孤獨詞典+沉默之島

【孤獨詞典】  
　　  
Merlin.  
Arthur.

　　他們分開拼寫的時刻。

 

【沉默之島】

　　醒來後沒找到梅林，亞瑟先遇見高文。和印象中一樣揶揄的笑容，白牙，只是膚色變得焦紅。四周又冷又安靜，大聲說出的話，全都結成碎冰。高文搖搖頭制止他，隨即回磚屋裡拖車拖出了切得疊成小山高的，方方正正的冰塊。那全是梅林為他保留的一千年份的聲音。於是那天晚上，亞瑟便獨自就著柴火，烤冰塊來聽。


	13. 永無島(Neverland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 童話改編～

【永無島(Neverland)】  
  
  
　　二十一世紀的梅林想起自己的生生世世並找到亞瑟時，夏天即將結束，金髮男孩剛過完四歲生日不久，他則在兩個月後有資格領到這塊土地上的選舉卡。小傢伙似乎認定了梅林是他的專屬說書（僕）人而非新搬入的隔壁鄰居，每日午後都會衝到他懷裡，枕著他的胸膛，在老榕樹下聽那些光怪陸離的故事：

  
_**魔法師梅林應彼得之邀去了傳說中的永無島，為一群永遠不會長大的孩子栽植童話樹；永無島裡的小孩永遠是無憂無慮、快快樂樂的，唯獨一名叫做虎克的少年，總是說想離開，身體也一天天長大。梅林種完最後一棵童話樹後，提議要帶虎克回去，卻在當天夜裡被彼得推入鱷魚池中；梅林施法讓兩人浮在半空，但虎克還是被鱷魚咬掉一隻手……** _   
  


  　「為什麼彼得要推你們進鱷魚池呢？」  
  
　  「因為他不想讓其他孩子想起來他們原有是家可歸的。」  
  
  　「為什麼虎克不想待在永無島呢？」金髮男孩胖胖的小手無意識拍了拍梅林膝蓋，像是要梅林再把他抱緊一點。  
  
  　「因為他想回家，家裡有人等他。」梅林收攏了手。紮實把他抱個滿懷。  
  
  　「那魔法師梅林呢？梅林你呢？」亞瑟打了個哈欠，這是他今天第二十三個問題，有點累了。    
  
  　「……」梅林頓了一會兒，還沒想到怎麼回答，臂彎裡那團軟熱的小東西竟然發出輕輕的鼾聲。就這麼睡著了。他苦笑著用鼻頭蹭了蹭亞瑟頭頂的髮旋。  
  
  　「因為想等到你。」  
  
  　想和你一起變老。 _這次_ 一起死去。  
  
  　不永遠無憂快樂也沒有關係。


	14. 夏日的心臟中早晨充滿暴風雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虐心虐身（？）

【夏日的心臟中早晨充滿暴風雨】  
  
　　他留下來不走，任你禁錮他以生鐵製的頸鍊、手銬與腳鐐，使他鎮日發燒夜裡頻頻盜汗，魔法再也無法施展。你剝去他全身衣裳，遣不識字且聾啞的僕人清理他的便溺，而你親手替他洗沐，讓他的秘密和身體一同在你面前曝露，讓他感覺羞恥卻無可藏匿，無從脫逃，除了你誰也無法交流。他以愛你之名，直接或間接地殺死了你所有摯愛：你的父，你的妻，你的義姐與受詛的長子，讓你只剩下王座與他。於是你也對他做出過分的事：手指撬開他、言語羞辱他、近乎粗暴地進入他、以無情的頻率抽送自己。有時是訓練前的片刻，有時是整整一天。讓他裡裡外外充滿你的體液，耳朵充盈你聲音。你充份讓他知道如果你只剩下他後會是什麼後果。你徹底讓他失去處子之身，即使卸去生鐵也無法恢復先前魔力，同時成為王城與魔法界撻伐的罪人，讓他最後也只剩你。  
  
　　他日日崩毀一點，你的心便每天死去一些。  
  
　　你打算在秋天的時候流放他，彼此再不相見，因為你們朝對方劃下的傷口早已深及見骨，悲傷難以癒合。然而你卻開始對他每一吋、裡外的膚觸上癮。他的體內如此炙熱，讓你彷彿置身夏日心臟，撲面而來熾烈的鼓動與燒渴；他的嘴唇（是的，即使你知道一切不過是互相應許的懲罰，仍舊獻上親吻）嚐起來像薄荷葉脈上的露珠，髖骨與鼠蹊內側有麥酒醇香。然而你最無法遺忘的畢竟是他的眼神，他的眼底有早晨——那些你們曾經共同患難或歡喜過的無數早晨，瘋狂的藍雜揉焦燎黑金，此刻充滿暴風雨。  
  
　　唯獨在那樣的眼神裡，你才會想起自己原來還活著。

 


	15. 失語症

【失語症】

　　當對面剛搬來的夫婦帶著和亞瑟同年的男孩過來打招呼時，她直盯著男孩，一臉不可思議。

　　「潘達剛夫人您好，我叫梅林。」大概是因為他們全家人身上都有濃郁巧克力香味的緣故，讓習慣把自己鎖在樓上房間的亞瑟，也忍不住下樓探看來者何人。

　　噢，也許不是巧克力，是命運。

　　亞瑟在六歲時因高燒過度傷及腦部，導致語言功能有所損害，罹患了失語症。但他的症狀又和一般失語症不同，他能準確又漂亮地發音，甚至可以說出難度頗高的詞彙，但那些詞句和他腦裡真正想的卻不一樣，以致說出來的話語無法連結成一個完整句子；比如他心裡想的是口袋，嘴巴上說的卻是抽屜；他想拿衛生紙，卻一直指著衛生紙喊橡皮擦。伊格蓮必須費心猜測他話中含藏的符碼，事實上，她覺得十分有趣而且願意用全部時間來陪伴亞瑟、解讀亞瑟，只可惜不是所有人都能如此。烏瑟很快決定讓亞瑟在家自學，出於保護心態，他不願意讓自己的兒子成為其他人的笑柄。

　　如果亞瑟的智能也像能被燒傷的話，他的生活或許會簡單幸福一些──有的時候伊格蓮心裡會偷偷這麼想。偏偏亞瑟既聰明又敏感，總是學得的很快卻完全沒有發揮空間，總能察覺他父親掩抑不住的無奈和失望。

　　後來亞瑟變得愈來愈沉默，不再企圖讓別人瞭解自己；性格也變得愈來愈任性暴躁，不滿意時就發出如同動物般的嘶叫，大大的藍眼睛裡彷彿總藏著兩團小火苗。  
　　九歲之後他幾乎什麼話都不肯說了，只有一、兩次，非常偶爾的時候，他會在睡前和伊格蓮講講話。伊格蓮非常懷念亞瑟的聲音，而男孩輕輕對她說的那聲「梅林」，是她一直都很想搞懂到底是什麼意思的謎語。

　　如今，名叫梅林的男孩和亞瑟變成最要好的朋友。她不曉得這個男孩究竟擁有什麼樣的魔法，居然能讓亞瑟不停說話，像是要彌補這幾年來無話可說的份量似的；梅林也總是能和他搭上話，彷彿他完全明白亞瑟心裡的想法，因為他說完之後亞瑟會馬上接下去講，然後兩人再點頭吃吃地笑出聲來。唯一能讓他們停止交談的只有巧克力──他們願意為了吃巧克力安靜兩分鐘。

　　有天，伊格蓮終於忍不住趁亞瑟上馬術課時找到和梅林獨處的機會，問他是不是真的知道亞瑟在說什麼。梅林用力地點點頭，一臉理所當然的樣子，但問他為什麼，梅林也說不上來，只是聳聳肩說「就是知道」。

　　「那麼，你知道他說梅林的時候，是什麼意思嗎？」伊格蓮揉揉梅林耳朵後面蜷曲起來的頭髮，巧克力香氣隨即撲鼻而來。

　　「還沒遇到你之前，有幾個晚上，亞瑟曾經對我這麼說過。那時我連這個字詞原來是人名都不知道……我的意思是，沒有聯想到那裡去。你知道在亞瑟的世界裡，梅林代表什麼意思嗎？」

　　正在堆石頭的梅林突然停下手邊動作，搔搔臉（讓高高的顴骨上沾了點泥塵），看了一下伊格蓮，有些不好意思地別開眼神。這讓伊格蓮好奇心更甚了。

　　「……梅林？」伊格蓮鼓勵地輕拍男孩肩膀。

　　 **「我愛你。」** 梅林吞吞吐吐地說。抬頭看看天空，回頭看看老壯的榆樹，低頭盯著路過的螞蟻。耳朵微微發紅。

　　「我知道這很詭異，但梅林……對亞瑟來說，就是我愛你的意思，潘達剛夫人。」

  
　　噢。伊格蓮張口，一時說不出話來，彷彿她才是失語症患者。  
　　而那瞬間，她確實聽見了命運的聲音。

  



	16. 吻之七題：其它地方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 百分之百純腦補。  
> 2 亞瑟王人物們往生後，不分你我地一起來到了阿瓦隆.....  
> 3 本篇Mordred照正史傳說設定為亞瑟的兒子。

吻之七題：其它地方

With respect I kiss back of your hands,  
with friendship you open forehead,  
I brush your cheeks with complacent delight,  
and with blissful love I cover your lips;  
In wistful longing I kiss your closed eyelid,  
and in thirsty appetite your hollow palm,  
your shoulders and neck I nibble with lust,  
 _ **And in a rage I devour all the rest.**_

__

　　所謂「阿瓦隆之上沒有新鮮事」，因此一旦有新鮮事時，湖水報往往會大肆宣揚直到它變得陳腔濫調為止。

  
　　「肩胛骨。」湖水報辦事處裡，Arthur咬著嘴唇，心不甘情不願地說。

  
　　「什麼？」Morgana坐在石桌對面誇張地挑眉。Arthur覺得如果阿瓦隆舉辦「眉毛究竟可以距離眼睛幾公分」的比賽，Morgana絕對能擊敗Gaius得到冠軍。

  
　　「好話不說第二遍。」Arthur幾乎要噘起嘴巴，手指在胸口比劃：「總之，Merlin不適合前胸後背都露出U字型的希臘神祈服裝。絕對不行。」

  
　　「噢，所以Merlin的肩胛骨出了什麼問題？」Morgana才不甩他故意轉移話題，一邊慢慢點燃桌上的山橙薰香，一邊邪惡地笑著，「我記得它們還不錯。」

  
　　Arthur瞬間像一隻生氣的貓咪毛髮直豎，一臉「怎麼連妳也看過Merlin肩胛骨」的表情。

  
　　「……它是非常好看，像阿爾卑斯山那樣，妳知道。別用那種眼神看我，我知道阿爾卑斯山不在英格蘭！但法蘭斯人老是傳頌我的故事，所以我就跑到他們的界山巡查一下……妳知道，阿爾卑斯山的草皮是我見過最綠最漂亮的草皮，山稜起伏有致……」

  
　　「噢，你想說的是，」Morgana用一種同情的眼神打斷Arthur，彷彿可憐她弟弟被情人傳染了說話找不到重點的毛病。她俯身向前，口氣戲弄：「Merlin有最好的肌膚，而你的雙唇與手指想在他的肩胛骨上無節制地放牧，是吧？」

  
　　「……」傾刻間萬王之王從脖子到臉頰全染上玫瑰色澤，眼神卻像殺了一百個巨人族般銳利，「差不多就是那個意思。但我希望那是我一個人的阿爾卑斯山，妳懂嗎？所以我強烈建議Merlin穿回原本那件男僕裝就好，否則很容易讓人分心。」

  
　　即使來到阿瓦隆也鮮少承認自己感覺的金髮國王終於透露心聲。

  
　　「分心？你又沒什麼工作要做，幹嘛專心？」Morgana瞇起雙眼，語氣突然變得危險：「難不成你還想回去阿爾比恩當國王嗎？」

  
　　Arthur翻了翻白眼：「噢，老天！Morgana，至少我們其中之一必須記得和吟遊詩人的約定，對吧？我得隨時聆聽英格蘭的呼喚，還要檢查一下每個世紀、每個國家的King Arthur版本，不能讓阿瓦隆的事給他們知道太多──難道妳忘了嗎？」本來他還想再諷刺Morgana幾句，但突然又想起自己有求於人，於是口氣悄悄軟了下來，「所以……妳到底要不要幫我把Merlin的衣服換回去？」

 　　他微微頷首，再抬起帶著濕潤、詢問的目光看著他姊姊（這招對Merlin幾乎是百發百中）。

  
　　「……你是第一個希望Merlin穿回原來衣服的人，所有人都說他現在的造型比以前好看百倍以上；再說難道你不覺得那套穿了好幾百年的衣服有種很奇怪的味道嗎？一種水霉……」

 

　　不過很明顯地，Morgana根本不吃他這套。

 

　　 **「就算有水霉味我也不喜歡別人一直盯著他的肩胛骨！」** Arthur失去耐性，拍著桌子大聲回應，呼出的氣一度讓山橙香的星火熄滅。Morgana吃驚地瞪著他好一會兒說不出話，比阿瓦隆湖水還深沉的尬尷在兩人之間泛起漣漪。

 

　　Arthur想挖個洞把自己埋起來，可惜腳下都是質地超硬的水晶。

　　「哦，好了，原來如此，這就是你們冷戰的原因……」Morgana恍然大悟，雙手合十。Arthur確認他的真心告白再次換來姊姊的絕情笑聲。「我得趕快和Merlin說，他以為你還想回英格蘭當國王，緊張要死，一天變成灰背隼好幾次，到處攻擊兔子和松鼠……結果你竟然只是在吃醋而已……」

 

　　Morgana邊說邊起身，朝湖水報大門飛快走去。

 

　　「我沒有！」Arthur趕緊站起來追她──「而且妳說好絕對保密的！」

  
＊＊

  
　　「膝……膝蓋。」史上最強魔法師掙扎半天勉為其難地吐出這個單詞。湖邊圈地而坐的眾人立刻停止嬉鬧，連四周精靈也屏氣凝神。

 

　　拜託，大法師要講和人類領主做……戀愛的故事了耶。

 

　　「Arthur的膝蓋實在太敏感了，」Merlin看上去好像真的挺煩惱的樣子，「我只是……」

 

　　Nimueh摀住了Mordred的耳朵。「喔，看在翡翠島的份上，Merlin！給個提醒吧，這裡有孩子！」

  
　　「嘿，我什麼都還沒說呢！」黑髮青年咄咄抗議。

 

　　「其實我早就成年很久了，妳知道。」在Merlin漲紅臉的同時Mordred淡淡撥掉了Nimueh的手，「只是以小孩子的模樣走動比較不浪費力氣。」他殷藍的眼眸閃過好奇光澤。

 

　　另一位湖中女神Freya滿臉興奮地遞給Merlin新採的莓果，鼓勵他繼續：「好啦，Arthur的膝蓋怎樣？」

 

　　「呃，這個嘛……其實在你們之前，」Merlin一邊胡亂吃著莓果，一邊搔著自己本來就已經蓬鬆亂翹的頭髮，讓它看上去更加亂糟糟的還沾了點紫紅色的甜漿：「我就已經先和希臘的Achilles聯絡過了；我知道希臘英雄一向喜怒無常，但畢竟Achilles是關節這方面的專家……不過他除了給我看看腳踝上的疤之外，什麼解決的方法也沒說，只說希望Arthur親自去見他，讓他摸摸膝蓋才做判斷──我怎麼可答應？沒有人可以摸Arthur，除了我以外……」

 

　　精靈們紛紛發出幸福的嘆息，空氣中響起極輕極輕的鈴噹聲。

　

　　「講重點，Merlin。」Nimueh不耐煩地翻白眼。

 

　　Merlin環顧四周，抿起嘴呼了口氣後，又深深吸氣。他也很想講重點，不過重點到了他的嘴裡老是被稀釋成好幾個零星鬆散的句子，又或者直接消失在嘴邊。更何況，他無法在關於Arthur的話題上找重點，因為Arthur的全部對他來說都很重要。他常想著要變成一隻鯨魚，這樣就可以一口把Arthur吞掉，省去不必要的麻煩……

　　「好吧，我的重點是，Arthur的膝蓋有問題。我只不過才親了那個部位內側一小會兒，他就癢到連續不斷地踢我。」Merlin一口氣說完，不理會眾人在聆聽過程中睜大的眼睛。

 

　　「算了，Merlin，我改變主意了，我發現我並不想聽你和我爸的前戲細節……」Mordred打斷他。原本他想嘲諷一下Merlin的，但講到前戲這兩個字時自己也尷尬了起來──他咳了一聲，起身準備離開，「反正我本來有事……」 

　　好幾個小精靈鼓動翅膀飛到他身邊輕拉他的袖子懇求他留下──看來她們的八卦還沒聽夠。

 

　　「嘿，Mordred，你沒搞懂！他是連續、不斷地、踢我！我都被踢到淤青了，根本無法再進行任何──」

  
　　「Merlin，我們還有宇宙論、繪本，以及其他更新鮮的新聞要編輯採訪。湖水報關心的是阿瓦隆的所有趣事，不只有你和你國王之間性生活不諧調，明白嗎？」Nimueh搭在他肩上，堪稱幸災樂禍地安慰著，顯然她已經明白接下來Merlin想抱怨的是什麼事。不過，雖然這對主僕的伴嘴爭吵一路蔓延生前身後幾個世紀，但愈吵感情愈好，不論她在哪一個版本從中作梗，兩人還是依然故我，不離不棄。

 

　　「我們的性活沒有不諧調！──咦！？」Merlin說，但他感覺自己的聲音竟猶如待空山幽谷那樣傳來回聲。他怔一下，才發現Arthur就在他的身後不遠處並且講了同一句話，他嚇了一跳。 

　　「Arthur？」

　　「老爸？」

　　「亞瑟王耶……」

 

　　「Arrrrrth──」

 

　　「閉嘴，Merlin。」Merlin名字還沒念完，Arthur就一屁股坐到他邊上，嘴唇靠著他的大耳朵低吼。

 

　　Merlin可以清楚感受到Arthur炙熱的體溫、濕潤的吐息和淡淡的麝香味。哦！以眾神之名，他真的想變成一條鯨魚！

 

　　「現在，方便給我們一點私人的時間嗎？我會很感激的。」在Merlin意蕩神馳的時候，Arthur禮貌且速迅地對眾人施展「國王的微笑」（意思是敢打擾我們就試試看），成功打發眾人離開，只剩下他和Merlin。他刻意忽略Mordred離開前的嘆息和Nimueh意味深長的笑容。

 

　　兩人沉默了一會兒。

 

　　「……呃，Arthur，你不生氣了？」Merlin小心觀察雙手放在屈起膝蓋上，眼神直視湖水的Arthur。

 

　　「生氣的是你吧？Morgana告訴我你變成灰背隼還攻擊兔子和松鼠。」Arthur轉頭瞪了他一眼：「我不過和凱爾特人說幾句話，你就覺得我會想回去中土當國王？在那個沒有你的世界？」

 

　　「……」Merlin張嘴怔了一下，聽到Arthur這麼坦白還是忍不住微微害羞：「抱歉。不過，那不是我真正……」

 

　　「我知道，真正的原因是我極端嚴重的膝蓋問題；」Arthur瞇起眼，語調更加刻薄了，「但是說真的，Merlin──Achilles？Nimueh？Mordred？你居然找這些人討論我的膝蓋？你真的沒有挑人的眼光，是不是？」

 

　　「是他們問我的……」Merlin噘著嘴，忍住各種回嘴的衝動，盡可能表現無辜可愛，「對不起啦。」

　　Arthur一向不能抵抗Merlin可憐兮兮的樣子，況且他也沒真的生氣。

 

　　「其實如果你第一時間來找我，我會告訴你正確有效的解決方法。」他抬起下巴，表情充滿神祕。

 

　　「咦？」

 

　　「但現在你得答應我，換回你原本的服裝，我才告訴你。」

 

　　「為什麼，Arthur？大家都喜歡我現在這個樣子。」Merlin皺眉，可疑地問：「難道男僕裝是你深藏已久的特殊癖好嗎？」

 

　　「不是！」金髮國王翻了翻白眼，一臉不耐煩，可是又偷偷臉紅。「反正我比較喜歡你穿那樣。所以你答應了？」

 

　　「嗯……好？」Merlin回答得很不確定，不過比起理解條件背後的特殊意義，他更好奇Arthur所謂的方法。「那你要和我說了嗎？」

 

　　「以後，如果我再踢你……」Arthur點頭。既然Morgana不肯幫他，那麼他只好自己使出殺手鐧。為了讓Merlin換掉那可笑的讓人分心的服裝，一點犧牲是必要的，Arthur想。他下定決心，盯著Merlin的嘴唇，再流連到他藍得不可思議的眼睛，接著用最低沉性感的聲音緩慢地說。緩慢地。

 

 

　 **「你、可、以、綁、我。」** 嗯。

 

 

　　「…………………………」

 

　　「…………………………」

 

  
　　渴望的火花全全點燃，Merlin表情都亮了起來。然後……湖水突然翻起濤天浪花，天上的雲堆聚成一隻巨大的鯨魚吞沒陽光，湖邊的老橡樹燒焦，整個阿瓦隆在地球上往右移動了兩公分。

 

　　整件事被湖水報報導了百年之久。

 

FIN.


	17. 咬一口，一嘴毛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五季Arthur美翻天，於是.....

我今天要講一個和標題完全無關的故事。

 

Bradley James真的是很銷魂耶。

銷魂到，我的靈魂從21公克都揮發成3公克了。（？

  

 　　

 I don't own these gifs.

  
國王真的好可愛哦怎麼辦一直這樣軟軟的好像饅頭一樣嫩Q好想咬一口<3<3<3<3<3

啊我又切題了。明明說好要離題的啊。

 

\--

 

我發誓我真的想在他金黃色的稻草頭上打滾。但當我一踏上那個土地，才發現早已經有個戴紅圍巾，土色外套，藍衣服，穿靴子的小人雙手插腰站在那裡。

「嘿，這已經是我的地盤囉。」黑髮小人用力踏踏國王的頭皮以示主權。（空氣傳來一陣嘶叫：Ｏuch）

「可是這裡那麼大....」我伸長雙臂。

「不是大小的問題，是屬於的問題，你懂嗎？亞瑟的上至頭皮下至腦漿都是我在管的。」他來回踱步。「再分一個人的話，他會變得更笨了，不可以。」

「我沒有想要腦漿的意思，只是想要在這裡打滾一下，打滾一下就走，好嗎？這裡軟軟的好舒服。」

「不要抓！只有我可以在亞瑟的頭皮上打滾。」他拍掉我的手，又突然踹我小腿，「下去啦下去啦。」

「你很小氣耶！」

「隨你怎麼說。」他索性坐了下來，抓了幾束特別金亮的綁在自己身上，隨即露出勝利的微笑。「反正亞瑟是我的。我的哦。」

「那我去他耳朵那邊休息一...」「那邊不可以」「那脖子...」「也不可以」「嘴...」「不可以不可以全都不可以！」

 

  **吵死了。**

 

超大超長的手指頭朝我迎面而來，我就這樣被捻起來甩到旁邊木桌的蘋果裡。

狠狠嵌進去那樣的程度，「噗嘰」一聲地嵌進去。

  
「什麼？你說什麼？敢嫌國王吵？你才是平常喋喋不休的那個吧。」亞瑟假裝生氣的樣子真可愛，從我這個角度還可以看到他完美的鼻孔，真棒。

 

「先不說這個。你頭髮幾天沒洗了，陛下，嗯？」回應國王的是一道低沉聲線，調皮語調。由我這個角度看過去，噢。是那個黑髮小人的放大數百倍版本。「我剛剛好像抓到了蝨子。」

「那得算算你不見幾天了。」亞瑟的聲音，也變得好低好低。

 

我含恨地盯著亞瑟頭上的黑髮小人身影，他在呈波浪震動的金色稻草裡舒服地睡著。

 

四周出現了濕潤的親吻與呻吟。

  
距離我三個指頭之外的毛毛蟲從果肉裡鑽出，朝我垂涎的來。

 

可惡。 **我要詛咒卡村滅亡！**

 


	18. Santa Claus Will Never Come To Town, Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕賀文一篇。  
> 千年梗～

　  

PICS FROM lilybells

 

【Santa Claus Will Never Come To Town, Again.】

 

　　勇敢吃完沾有梅林特調醬汁（桑椹青蘋鮮奶油？）的火雞肉大餐，看懂說明書第一次使用烘碗機就成功的亞瑟，此時滿足地嘆了口氣，抺去額上的汗珠，「呼。」

 

　　嗯。不愧是我啊。亞瑟對著空蕩的洗碗槽喜滋滋地點頭，默默在心裡給今晚平安夜的表現打了 _九_ 分，笑開的時候不自覺露出上排整齊潔白的牙齒（他有點迷戀梅林替他選的牙膏口味，薄荷甜）。再次對歸來二十一世紀的自己產生敬意。

 

　　不過這還不夠。

 

　　對於亞瑟來說，這千年一輪的回歸絕對是別具意義；如果不是出自於現世某種強烈的召喚，湖中女神不可能應允他半途離開，畢竟湖下的亞瑟也沒閒到哪裡去，忙著修復世界的倒影。沉睡？太天真了。沒修復完就永遠無法從湖中上岸，這才是亞瑟缺席一千年間的真相。何況他武藝高超，手工藝只是一般般。

 

　　不，其實還滿爛的。

 

　　手工藝本來就不是他的強項，加上偶爾拼出梅林的影子之後，他根本呈現怠工狀態，每天只是撫摸那團暗影，回想梅林走進他人生後的所有片段。初見面的時候，梅林搶著喝毒酒的時候，打獵的時候；在海邊接受測試的時候，遇見盜匪的時候，追龍蛋的時候；父親亡故的時候，深入莫嘉娜陣營的時候，下雪的時候。然後發現他們幾乎每個時候都在一起。一起了大半輩子。他甚至覺得自己能從那黯淡的輪廓裡摸出真正的梅林來，至少摸得出他飽蘸夜色的灰藍眼睛。那麼多的故事，那麼濃密的情感，那麼深刻的記憶。其他人都忘得差不多了。

 

　　自從中午聽到兒童節目的廣播介紹，他更確定這次拖著泡水鏽蝕的鎖子甲尋岸而來、揮去身上無數水草，腳底被碎玻璃刮傷，花了好長好長時間等梅林回阿瓦隆找他，的確是被賦予了一項沉重的使命。他到現在都還記得吐掉魚頭時的苦鹹腥味（他不該選魚類繁殖期上岸的），至今都不肯吃一次炸魚薯條，無論梅林如何哄騙。

 

　　總之，他終於明白，自己是為了打倒聖誕老人這個變態而重生的。

　　

　　千萬、不能、讓聖誕老人闖進他們的家，在暗處看梅林睡著，讓一群麋鹿溜進他的夢裡，盜取他的願望，把梅林想要的東西都塞進他的襪子裡，然後梅林一整天都會為了這個陌生老人興高采烈。

 

　　太變態了。不可以。

 

　　將滿滿的禮物推到後門小閣間堆放後，梅林回到客廳，看著亞瑟已然端坐在新鋪的乳白色喀什米爾地毯上，右手握著金光閃閃的王者之劍，左手拿著箝子往壁爐加碳。光影在他英俊如昔的臉龐上明滅閃動，那頭金黃麥穗像遇到過路啄食的群鴉，亂翹得可以。從湖中歸來的他眼底總含藏著湖水的波紋，層次且深邃，盯著爐火時則充滿戒心。

 

　　「你在幹嘛？」梅林倚在客廳擺放典籍的大方櫃上，雙手交叉環抱胸前，一臉想笑的樣子。亞瑟回頭瞪了他一眼，又轉過身，不回答。

 

　　梅林繞過沙發，坐到亞瑟和聖誕樹之間，順著他的目光看向對面壁爐。他們穿著同款毛衣（當然是梅林挑的），一紅一墨綠，與聖誕樹上的燈泡裝飾一同應景。「嘿。」他的手忍不住搭上亞瑟後頸，姆指輕輕撫摩。自從老邁漸銷的魔法突然爆衝，全全指向不列顛群島南端那天，梅林便沒日沒夜地從阿拉斯加趕回阿瓦隆湖畔。帶他回家後，梅林每天都會摸亞瑟一次。確認這個亞瑟真的是真的，不是他魔法製造出來的幻像，也不是一個失去他們共有記憶的別的新的亞瑟，心裡才得以篤定踏實，然後繼續觀察（賞）他的國王面對新時代的各種反應，手把手教他適應現代的一切物事。雖然對現在這個世界還一知半解的亞瑟大幅減低了叫他白痴的次數，但時不時的「梅林這個」「梅林那個」還是讓他懷念無比。

 

　　一千年實在是太長了。

 

　　於是梅林梅天都會摸亞瑟一次，有時不只一次，且摸得很久，摸很多地方；亞瑟並不討厭這樣（但他不會承認其實很喜歡），只是有時梅林摸他的時候臉上竟帶著敬畏的神色，而且不論摸過多少次手指都還是會微微發顫，好像亞瑟是本不該觸及的聖物，而他僭越了身份。這個時候亞瑟總想熱烈回應他，像摸他影子時那樣，或者以一千年份的力量緊緊抱住他，甚至（這個他永遠不會承認）想要舔他。皺著的眉心，耳垂。之類的柔軟的部份。不過他的騎士精神讓他只是任由梅林觸摸自己，偶爾將頭埋入對方肩頭，想睡的時候蹭蹭頸窩。

 

　　也許有些東西過了一千年也不會變。

 

　　「你把整間客廳弄得好熱。」梅林盯著亞瑟用箝子夾碳塊的手，低低地說，音質彷彿醇酒。「而且為什麼拿劍？不會有壞人的，今天是平安夜。就算有，我們第一時間應該是叫警察，你知道警察吧？就是.....」

 

　　「聖誕老人就是最可怕的壞人。」亞瑟堅定地打斷梅林。

 

　　「.....呃。」梅林輕撫亞瑟的手突然間縮回，這令亞瑟不自覺皺眉，同時倚向梅林一些。目光交視，兩對疑惑的眼睛。

 

　　「你搞錯了吧，亞瑟？我們說的是同一個聖誕老人嗎？」

 

　　「沒錯。而且是個變態。」

 

　　「聖誕老人是....變態？」

 

　　「對，他很變態，在別人睡覺的時候隨便跑到他們家裡盯著看。」

 

　　「....他只是想送小孩禮物。」

 

　　「沒有痛苦，哪裡有收穫？這樣只會養成小孩好逸惡勞的個性罷了。」亞瑟用了一句新學的諺語，自己講到自己心坎裡，嘴角微抬。梅林則翻了一個白眼。

 

　　「.....無論如何，他今天是不會從壁爐裡跑出來的。」梅林頓了一會兒說。吞吞口水。

 

　　「你、怎、麼、知、道。」亞瑟瞇眼。

 

　　「.....因為我就在你旁邊。」

 

　　梅林嘆口氣後說。微微臉紅。抓抓臉。那是闊別千年後，第一次看起來回到亞瑟初識梅林時的樣子。褪去了千年累積的老成自信，渾然天成的傻氣害羞。

 

　　 **害羞？**

 

　　「拜託！梅林，我知道你覺得沒什麼，但別以為你的魔法無所不能！反正我不能忍受聖誕老人他.....」亞瑟本來還想反駁，但在看到梅林眨巴著眼睛一臉無辜的表情之後，突然福至心靈，恍然大悟。

 

　　「噢。」亞瑟睜大雙眼，「......噢！」

 

　　「....因為你一直沒出現，我真的很無聊，也很絕望，所以想出這個找你的辦法，想說也許有天會遇到重生的你....」梅林撇撇嘴，又咬咬下唇，一邊摳著指甲：「我只是不知道居然這個舉動會變成習俗....還流行到全世界....我也很困擾啊。還好現在家長都會自行準備禮物，我也沒有每年送，只是偶爾會挑育幼院....」

 

　　這下解釋為什麼梅林會有像小山一樣高的禮物，剛剛還得用推車把禮物推到後門閣間堆放。

 

　　原來他上岸的真正使命，是阻止梅林繼續成為變態。

　　果然是超級強烈的召喚啊。

 

　　亞瑟放下箝子，把王者之劍推往壁爐旁的空位。接著雙手重重搭在梅林肩上。

 

　　「....亞瑟？」

 

　　然後緊緊抱住他，用一千年份的力量。以及舔他。

 

　　他不會讓梅林有機會晚上偷偷溜出去禮物的。

 

　　期待聖誕老人盯著睡顏看然後塞禮物的大家對不起了。

 

　　梅林不能成為大家的變態。

 

　　他只能是他一個人的。

　

　　Santa Claus Will Never Come To Town, **AGAIN.**

 

 

Fin.


	19. Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 應邀征文，一發完結  
> 轉世梗。  
> 關鍵句／關鍵劇情：这算是邀请吗

Omens

　　戴米恩 ‧亚瑟‧ 索恩这个年仅二十九岁的摄影师，近期拍出的战地照片不论是构图、色调、摄影技巧抑或画面呈现出来的饱满情感，皆是当代罕见的杰作；那样犀利的捕捉，简直就像是时间特意为他静止一般，精准无比。

　　“灾难现场成瘾者 ”──同新闻社的资深编辑如此戏称他，语调掺杂着谜样的欣赏。戴米恩──极熟识的朋友会叫他亚瑟──比同期记者拥有更多的胆识（或者可以说是 “兴致 ”？），多次出入战地、极地以及灾区，总能拍出比他人更惨烈、更零落悲凉的影像，而他的特写照片则比其他摄影记者更能细腻展现人类绝望的瞬间。

　　“你怎么总是能毫发无伤地进出那些危险地带？那些悲惨的影像根本是专为你精心排练的表演，或者说你根本可以预测那些灾难…… ”对于同事这样带点崇拜与不安的质疑，戴米恩往往耸耸肩，一笑置之，不予辩驳。

　　因为他的确可以。

　　总之，这一系列作品不仅让他同时入围今年普立兹现场新闻摄影奖与特写新闻奖，也获得了 “二十一世纪的布列松 ”这样殊荣的称谓；大量访谈节目、出版计划以及各界名人派对邀约接踵而至，年轻的天才摄影师声势如日中天。

　　然而这些戴米恩全都不在乎。众人因他名气或是长相蚁聚而来的现象早已司空见惯，如今他的心思全数钟聚在当时那个战场，那位被他拍下来的妇人与她襁褓中的婴孩，以及居然没被他拍下来的青年。

　　戴米恩一直对那个瘦高的黑发青年──指挥的军官说可能是无国界医生──念念不忘。从青年第一句 “亚瑟 ”开始，那声盈满惊讶与深情的呼喊，尽管只是一瞬间的事，却已在戴米恩脑海里留下无法抹灭的印象，更不要说对方接下来的举动。

　　戴米恩 ‧亚瑟‧ 索恩能预测灾难来临的瞬间，这是他与生俱来的天赋，他从来不打算抗拒这份能力；他知道那位拿起步枪、怀中还抱着婴儿的妇人，再十秒就会被美国的狙击手击毙，他的相机已预先摆好位置。

　　然而那个青年──他才是真正能够停止时间的人。像是一个魔法师。

　　他无法忘记青年喊了他名字后，突然咬住嘴唇，转身看向远方，举手姿态优雅：随即飞来的子弹就在他掌前停下，时空也在剎那间静止不动。青年再度瞥了他一眼，才轻摆摆手，突然天地恢复震动，炮声隆隆，而子弹已然转向。

　　于是当戴米恩按下快门的那刻，捕捉的不是原先预计碎肉横飞的画面，而是和以往截然不同的、充满了生之可能的景象。那是他系列照片中最受赞扬的一张。

　　他忘不了那对高颧骨，如鹰的灰蓝眼眸，饱满嘴唇，精瘦的身形，下一秒便消失无踪的青年。如此亲昵又陌生。神秘又昭然若揭。那声呼喊，那充满深意的眼神，挑起了他无限想象。他们彷佛认识了很久很久，然而事实上他对他又是全然地不了解。这样矛盾的感觉竟是可能的吗？

　　这个说出来任何人都不会相信，甚至可能会认为他发疯的奇遇，对他来说却比什么都要真实。简直可以说是他人生中最真实的片段。

　　这次相遇不过是个预兆。他们的故事才正要开始。

　　──果然。

　　青年出现在大使官邸，背倚着宴会厅角落的梁柱，看似漫不经心地啜饮香槟。他的穿著不是当时的皮衣牛仔裤、深色格子衬衫，而是剪裁恰如其分的三件式西装，将他精瘦的身形如实展现。

　　不得不说直纹铁灰色款式是个聪明的选择，既充分衬出他稳静的气质，又不显得沉闷无趣。如果不是脸上毫无笑意，对相继而来的示好与调情置若罔闻，这名可能是无国界医生的青年，举手投足间与场上政商名流并无二致，彷佛对这样权贵聚集的场合再熟稔不过。

　　留了胡髭，明明看上去不过二十六 、七岁左右年纪，浑身却散发出淡泊世情的古老气质。

　　非常非常吸引人。

　　这不是戴米恩一向对他人的评价；老实说，他从来没对他人有什么评价。他有兴趣的是人性而非人类。至今为止的二十九岁人生，尚未有谁如同眼前男子那般，光只是存在就如此吸引他。从青年直呼他中间名开始，到察觉他发现青年能静止时间后不避不闪的态度，以及离奇的消失与出现，在在都勾起戴米恩的好奇。

　　青年也许就是一切问题的答案，也许就是多年来他脑海里不断重复呼唤、要他清醒的那道低吟；而他凝视着自己的目光──如此怀念、带点怅然若失的目光，让戴米恩忍不住想要立刻回应。

　　他当然不是普通人，没有一个普通人可以停止时间，但青年并非因为这点让戴米恩印象深刻；让天才摄影师回国后无时无刻不去揣想的，是对方那股说不上来为什么的熟悉感。

　　“没有外人会叫我的中间名。 ”他微笑，举杯走向这一个月来心心念念的青年。而那对本来直盯着戴米恩的灰蓝眼眸一瞬间低垂下来；就那一瞬，戴米恩彷佛看到了一个没有蓄胡、表情轻松，眼角唇角都噙着笑意的青年。另一个更加年轻、快活的他。

　　“我只知道你叫亚瑟。 ”青年的视线移向人群中的一点，语调带点莫名自嘲意味： “如果我早点知道…… ”

　　“那么你又是谁？出现在那样的场合，做出那样──暂且算是神奇的事迹好了，然后突然消失？ ”戴米恩点到为止地问。

　　“……你猜呢？ ”青年倾身，彼此的距离更加接近，低沉的频率让戴米恩一阵心痒。与刚刚跟其他人交谈的木然神色不同，青年脸庞写着期待，瞳孔甚至闪烁金芒。

　　“你刚刚签名的时候写着汤姆 ‧安德森。”

　　戴米恩没有忽略对方瞬间浮现的懊恼神色。

　　“对，汤姆 ‧安德森……或者吉米，凯瑟，法兰克……随便你怎么称呼。 ”青年停顿了一下，抬起手，随意在空中比了个模糊的手势。

　　 “反正不是你真正的名字。 ”戴米恩一语道破，笑意更深。他发现自己喜欢眼前这家伙生动的表情多过于看淡一切的沧桑态度。

　　这才是我认识的你。他这么想，但随即为这个想法感到困惑。

　　──我认识你吗？

　　“这不重要，我只是临时被叫去帮忙的。相信有人和你说明过了。 ”

　　“的确。但…… ”讯息少得可怜，身家背景疏淡得像清晨的影子。帮什么忙，被谁叫去，救了妇女与婴孩是偶然还是刻意，完全是个谜。

　　戴米安将饮尽的香槟杯交给经过的服务生，耸耸肩继续说： “我得感谢你让我拍出至今最好的一张照片，尽管我并不十分喜欢它带来的注目和虚名。知道恩人的真实身份并涌泉以报这点基本礼貌我还懂。你有什么想从我这里得到吗？我不会让你失望的。 ”

　　“什么也不想。 ”黑发青年直截了当地说。像是叹了口气又好像没有，眼神飘向远方： “老实说，我根本没想过会在那里找到你。那种方式…… ”

　　戴米恩注意到青年用 “找 ”这个字眼而不是 “遇见 ”。

　　“──我认识你吗？ ”

　　他脱口而出的心底话竟然使青年差点被入喉的香槟呛到。对方先是低咳一声，目光才重新聚焦在他身上，一脸不可置信，接着──毫不客气地笑了出来。

　　“居然…… ”青年彷佛被某种只有他自己才明白的念头逗乐了，摇摇头，脸颊凹起了深深的酒窝： “你说呢？毕竟这得取决于你……哦，不过我现在倒是会用膝盖走路了。 ”答非所问。

　　戴米恩没料到对方会突然没有防备地笑开。全然放松的样子，没有涎慕，没有胆怯，也没有戒心。那种深陷美好回忆里的笑容。在那一瞬间他居然想把这个人拍下来──天知道他从来不拍笑容──并不发表，只留给自己珍藏。青年笑时摸摸脸颊和眉毛、肩膀微微前倾的姿势无比熟悉，他确信自己在哪里见过。可是究竟是在哪里？

　　他要记起来。一定要记起来才可以。

　　“喔，那么，请告诉我，时间的魔法师……会用膝盖走路对我认识你有任何帮助吗？ ”

　　戴米恩瞇起眼睛，边说边整理自己的袖子，调整领带，舔舔嘴唇。原先只是想以揶揄语气顺着青年的话接下去，却发现对方在听到魔法师时笑容蓦地敛起，盯着他的眼神一下子变得炽热起来。

　　“关于魔法师…… ”

　　“我更想知道关于你的膝盖…… ”

　　“──你不是真的想知道这个，亚瑟。 ”青年带着些许警告的口吻，然而那一声亚瑟却造成了相反效果。

　　“喔，那么你就真的不了解我了。 ”

　　事实是，连戴米恩也不了解自己内心出现的骚动所为何来。向来只有他让别人产生渴望和冲动，从来没有人像这家伙一样──让他主动找他攀谈，眼下甚至还省去惯常欲擒故纵的手段，只想尽可能使他们的关系更亲近。

　　欲念的星火一旦点燃便一发不可收拾，他甚至有股冲动想要狂吻他，剥去他身上所有蔽体的伪装，想要彻底地探求这个男人……

　　胸口鼓荡的焦躁一如他总想着要遍览世上所有悲剧。永远都觉得不够。

　　也许就是为了那声亚瑟。

　　“ _ **这算是邀请吗**_ ……邀请一个你不知道叫什么名字的…… ”青年似乎想开个玩笑缓和气氛，但戴米恩不让。

　　“你说呢？毕竟这得取决于你。 ”

　　戴米恩用青年的话打断了他。气氛顿然又走向了沉默而无比暧昧。戴米恩的目光逡巡于对方上下移动的喉结，修长的颈线，胡髭掩抑的嘴唇，刀削似的颧骨，最后来到再度闪动金芒的双眼。

　　视线胶着。

　　“……不是现在，不是 这里。”这么说的时候，青年声音隐密低沉，像是要把说出的话语再吞咽下去般几不可闻。

　　但不是拒绝。听起来也不是借口。反而像是承诺。

　　“什么时候？ ”戴米恩扣住青年手肘： “你选个地方，我会跟着你。 ”青年前袖的布料被戴米恩的手指扣出现深浅不一的褶痕。

　　不容拒绝。

　　良久，青年终于再度开口。

　　“这样的话，在你完全明白之前，……不，即使你已经明白了，我也不会再让你从我眼前消失。我不会停下来。你没有机会后悔了，你确定吗？ ”此时他眼神坚决，彷佛心中已有笃定。

　　“突然消失的明明就是你吧。而我，是从来不后悔的。 ”

　　“……那就走吧。 ”  
　

　　而青年说到做到。他的确是、完全地，笃定地让戴米恩认识了真正的他。以及真正的自己。

　　在那之前，戴米恩彻彻底底低估人类能够达到高潮的方式与程度，以及自己真正陷入爱欲狂潮时的极端状态。

　　青年的身体发肤，每一个轻轻颤抖的部位，都比灾难现场更令他上瘾。他想要把他关起来、绑起来，亲自带给他灾难、也带给他甜腻，让他无法挣扎、无法逃离──尽管青年从没这么想过──然后紧紧嵌合他，让他承受所有热度，在他体内播种生根；他想要破坏他，再重新建构他，将那些彷佛幽灵般缠绕着青年的陈旧回忆全数涤去，让他无比的干净清爽，只剩下和他之间的感官之亲。

　　也想要被青年破坏。在对方反复喊着 “亚瑟 ”的时候，被数十道金芒贯穿身体，全身上下浮现古老的符纹；被标记，被拥有；即使身体有另一股力量正在嘶喊，即使几乎要被疼痛撕裂，他也甘愿作献身的羔羊。

　　证明他们曾经属于彼此。

　　而在日后无数次体液交换、肉身纠缠的时刻，戴米恩想起了为什么对方一直叫他的亚瑟这件事。

　　他的确是亚瑟，以前是，现在是，以后也永远都是。只是今时今刻也同时是戴米恩罢了。

　　他想起了过往的身份，和现在无可避免的使命。想起脑海里的声音，与那些超过负载量的记忆。

　　想起了他与青年终究被命运摆弄，终究要互相爱欲又彼此为敌。

　　青年救的婴孩是传说中的上帝之子，而他是……

　　亚瑟。戴米恩。

　　在无数次绝望般的亲吻与热烈的抚触中，他想起了汤姆 ‧安德森真正的名字。

　　一个他曾经呼唤了一辈子的名字。

　　如今他要呼唤着它下地狱。  
  


　 **梅林。**

  
　　不过是个预兆。他们的故事才正要开始。

  
FIN.


	20. 卡美洛軼事5則

【卡美洛軼事】1 「柳橙不是唯一的水果。」基哈拉語重心長地和梅林說。「噢。」梅林點了點頭，然後皺眉，「啊？」完全搞不清楚狀況。直到回王宮，在寢室裡看見兩個怒目相視的亞瑟。他費了好大功夫才讓亞瑟變回原狀，過程裡大量使用蘋果和葡萄。整個房間充滿夏末爛熟的果香，不過梅林死也不會告訴別人他是怎麼讓王子變回一個的。連蓋尤斯都沒有講。  
  
【卡美洛軼事】2 沒人反對帕西瓦爾是所有人中具音樂天分的騎士，他自己也常說魯特琴是他的情人。有天他準備拿琴時，看到國王正好奇地撥弄琴弦，梅林則手插腰挑眉看他。梅林忍了三秒後終於拉著亞瑟的手放到正確的琴位上，一起撥弦。魯特琴發出不同以往的清脆鳴響，讓兩人嚇了一跳，面面相覻。「那是星星移動時的聲音。」帕西瓦爾笑著說明。不過沒說的是，只有命中注定要相愛的人才彈得出來。

【卡美洛軼事】3 這是卡美洛史上被撕掉的一頁：亞瑟被惡龍吞進肚裡三天後，惡龍因生下巨型龍蛋難產而死。梅林依照蓋尤斯指示，天天對巨蛋說我愛你，撫摸它，擁抱它，和它說故事，傳遞體溫和心跳，終於在一個星期之內把亞瑟成功孵出來。理論上來說，亞瑟是殺死惡龍的英雄，應當紀錄在史冊裡....不過他無法接受梅林技術上成了他媽媽這個事實。

【卡美洛軼事】4 此後雛鳥（龍）效應大概維持了三個月之久，從梅林撥掉黏在他臉上的蛋觳，摸摸他頭開始。亞瑟一直祕密忍耐向梅林撒嬌的衝動，但還是忍不住會在梅林離開他半公尺時抓住他衣角。儘管百般不願意，晚上睡不著時，讓梅林一哄就睡。儘管百般不願意，梅林餵他吃飯的時候才有胃口。儘管百般不願意....

【卡美洛軼事】5 蓋尤斯有天經過王子寢室，從門縫裡看見亞瑟和梅林正在玩「把發霉的麵包推疊在一起，再快速抽掉中間層麵包」的游戲，看誰先把麵包層弄塌，誰就得辦公文。蓋尤斯不由得心想，把卡美洛交給他們攜手打造，真的好嗎？說不定莫嘉娜就是夢見了這幕，才決定要奪回卡美洛吧。但他沒說什麼，只是默默離開，給烏瑟送藥。  
（孩子真的寵不得）


	21. 如果亞瑟沒死，梅林有第六季.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫于2013年  
> 為了回應J姆子的我的梅林第六季大綱

如果513揭密後亞瑟沒死，第六季還要繼續拍....

(盡力配合兒童劇？)

 

 **601 重返甘美洛上**  
梅林及時趕到湖邊，用湖水清洗亞瑟傷口（反正各種CGI），並把王者之劍丟回湖中，湖中女神（Fraya友情回歸！舊情人相見分外留戀www）整個人升上來（而不是一隻手）拿回寶劍，亞瑟也在此醒轉。  
兩人回甘美洛的途中經過森林，在森林裡開始療傷+篝火對談，此時一群來亂的薩克遜人前來，被梅林用魔法拿著樹枝，亞瑟在旁邊指導劍術（感覺可以演得超帥或者超搞笑？）擊退，並從其中一個薩克遜人口中得知他們正在尋找 _ **寶物**_ ，而這個寶物關乎甘美洛的存亡。

 **602 重返甘美洛下**  
回到甘美洛時格溫已經當上女王，為了內政外交忙得不可開交（這時多點女性角色描述！2016年不可以再那麼性別歧視了）；召見梅林和亞瑟後，三人相聚的狀況變得有點尷尬。亞瑟和格溫交談，梅林則向蓋尤斯徵詢意見。萊昻私下會見亞瑟，希望他可以讓格溫做好做滿。最後亞瑟把寶物一事告訴格溫，並要求她暫時佯裝他和梅林沒回來過，然後和梅林出發去尋找寶物，化明轉暗私自守護阿爾比恩。

 **603 德魯伊領袖**  
尋寶的路上遇到德魯伊人，他們希望梅林回去當德魯伊族的領袖（來一個BDMF!Merlin），並且選好少女（美女配角！）和梅林婚配，梅林拒絕了。當然，為了亞瑟 <3<3  
亞瑟一路上各種生悶氣說反話和吃醋。一直到結尾才真心又略顯哀傷地祝福梅林，殊不知梅林早就為他推掉了這門婚事。總之最後一幕就是兩人騎在馬上，亞瑟暗爽在心裡表面上要又損一下梅林，再被梅林損回去這樣。  
**獲得寶物地圖半片。

 **604 人魚公主　(filler episode)**  
嗯，路上亞瑟和梅林遇到了 _人魚公主_ （美女配角！），並幫助她和愛爾蘭王子（帥哥配角！）有情人終成眷屬，揭穿了另一位公主的陰謀，並且和該王子變成好朋友XD  
**獲得寶物地圖半片。寶物地圖到齊，出現奇怪的路線。

 **605 安蘇薩**  
找到在外流浪的安蘇薩，梅林試著訓練牠，亞瑟也試圖幫忙（但途勞無功wwww）。本來安蘇薩對梅林還有敵意，後來逐漸卸下心防，在他們遇到神話怪獸時噴火救了他們，並且終於能說話了（這是海倫凱勒梗嗎wwwwww），這讓梅林深受感動。  
基哈拉永遠在事情結束後才飛來，帶安蘇薩拍拍龍屁股離開，臨飛前明示那個 _ **寶物**_ 其實就是能孵出紅龍的 _ **龍蛋**_ （基哈拉就是這麼好用），並幫梅林破譯地圖，原來龍蛋就在北方洛特王（洛特王終於要出現囉～土地在英國國土東北方）和雷其王國（位於英國國土西北方）交界。

 **606 Pendragon & Albion**  
亞梅從基哈拉口中得知，原來紅龍象徵大不列顛，誰能找到紅龍並駕馭牠，誰就能統一阿爾比恩。於是兩人當務之急自然是要比薩克遜人快一步循著線索找到龍蛋。逃脫免洗壞人們的追補，經過重重機關，就在逼近目的地時，亞瑟忽然扳住梅林的肩把話說在前頭，揚言如果找到龍蛋就要把它帶回甘美洛給格溫。梅林大怒，說那是亞瑟的龍蛋，不能給格溫，因為亞瑟才是過去與未來之王，是甘美洛真正的王。兩人吵架，互相冷嘲熱諷爭吵中又不小心透露出真心關心對方的話。後來亞瑟妥協了，打算先找到龍蛋再說服梅林，於是暫時休戰不反駁，兩人這才終於來到線索提供的地點，不過這個時候，龍蛋卻不翼而飛.....

 **607 光明之歌**  
雷其王國的第一騎士艾克托（新角色出現！）在森林裡誤中陷阱，恰巧被無功而返的亞梅救起。艾克托為了答謝亞梅便邀請他們到雷其作客， ~~為了劇情需要~~ 目前閒來無事的兩人就去了。於是認識艾克托的兒子凱騎士（新的賣肉帥哥出現！）。洛特偷偷派遣術士在國宴中偷襲雷其國王，亞瑟梅林再次出手相救，梅林被魔法擊中暫時失明。亞瑟負責照顧他，笨拙但是非常貼心，兩人感情又更加深厚、更珍惜對方，連艾克托和凱都感到羨慕。之後亞瑟靠著梅林的魔法找到那個施咒術士，兩人成功說服他不要再幫洛特的忙，最後術士消除法術，讓梅林重見光明，並表示歉意，承諾往後他願意站在亞瑟梅林這邊。術士順道透露龍蛋已經在洛特的王宮裡....

 **608 雷其王國**  
雷其王國的國王為了感謝亞梅兩人捨身相救，決定授予梅林爵位和土地，並封亞瑟為騎士，甚至要把女兒嫁給他，想藉此把亞瑟留下來一起對付洛特王， ~~殊不知亞瑟早就和梅林....阿不對，~~ 殊不知亞瑟真正的身份是甘美洛前國王（而且早就是騎士），而且他們還有找龍蛋的核心任務。拒絕國王的好意讓王室氣氛鬧得不是很愉快，幸好艾克托出來調停，加上公主也表示她早已芳心暗許凱騎士，雷其國王才死心。亞梅再度踏上冒險旅途。

 **609 Mushroom, Merlin, Ax, Arthur （學Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy梗 XD 蘑菇，梅林，大斧，亞瑟）**  
_靈魂交換梗。_ 一直趕路沒吃東西的梅林和亞瑟食用森林蘑菇靈魂交換，樹精說森林的植物因為洛特王濫用魔法，開始產生質變現象，必須到找到某村的樵夫，把樵夫和他那把神奇的斧頭帶來，由樵夫砍碎生長蘑菇的朽木，兩的靈魂才會回到本體。兩人只好到市集去找樵夫，一路上發生很多趣事，畢竟兩人必須用對方身體講話做事就是發生很怪的事嘛~～你想要的喬段都可以有～  
當然樵夫一開始是拒絕的，因為其實他是樹精和人類生下來的小孩，從小被兩方排擠，所以很不願意再到森林去。經過亞梅誠心誠意懇求（也許幫他付酒錢、打掃房子）後樵夫才勉強答應，砍完杤木時兩人的靈魂終於回到自己身體裡，樵夫樹精大合解，亞梅也得到樵夫的神奇斧頭一柄（神器？或Excalibur beta版）。

 **610 蓋尤斯長逝**  
甘美洛捎來消息，蓋尤斯年老體弱大去之期不遠矣，希望能見他們最後一面，亞梅只好先往南折返。蓋尤斯和他們說明甘美洛狀況，原來解除魔法禁令並沒有帶來和平，一般百姓還是不太能接受會魔法的人，而魔法人士也很害怕政府朝令夕改，族類敵對衝突僵持不下，加上洛特王常常派魔法師時不時偷襲王國，格溫一個人實在應付不了，必須要有人幫忙治國。亞梅很掙扎，因為龍蛋落在洛特身邊也對甘美洛不利，但甘美洛也需要幫助。後來蓋尤斯嚥下最後一口氣。梅林在送葬過程中考慮良久，決定自己一個人去洛特找龍蛋，讓亞瑟留下來和格溫共建王國。他找來吉利（311角色再現）幫忙處理魔法的部份，留了一封信給亞瑟就夜奔了。最後一幕是亞瑟讀完信凝重的臉....

 **611 two way street (?)**  
雙線進行。梅林在落腳的村莊裡幫村人治病換取旅費時發現帕西瓦爾（角色感動回歸！），帕西在好友高文死後跑到雷其附近 ~~鄉村當佃農~~ 出海捕魚（配合Tom在黑帆演出的新角色XD）開始新生活，最近才剛上岸。聽完梅林述說整個來龍去脈後，驚訝（並發表感想，其實是我個人私心，想聽他講多一點話XD）亞瑟居然還沒死之餘，也做了決定陪梅林一起去洛特取還龍蛋。梅林為了感謝他，就把那把神奇大斧送給帕西當武器。  
於此同時，在王宮的亞瑟發現格溫和萊昻走得很近，以及整個甘美洛王宮氛圍傾向女王的變化，加上他和吉利談話後，發現甘美洛王國沒他其實也沒什麼影響，但梅林沒他不行（哦呵呵他沒梅林也不行），自己最終還是梅林的另一半（硬幣省略wwww）。於是亞瑟隔日清晨快馬出城，先去雷其找凱（我只是希望帥哥多一點）與公主（想想不能沒有女性角色啊）加入找龍蛋行列，然後在村落與梅林和帕西不經意地會合。兩人相見 ~~又忍不住eye-fuck起來....~~ 彼此用彆扭的話表明對方是自己的唯一....

 **612 新世界(上)**  
梅林、亞瑟、帕西、和凱與他心愛的公主所帶領的雷其女子精銳部隊（不能沒有女生啊）一同來到洛特城，卻發現城內只有一個女巫師（新角色！）坐陣，洛特的大軍早已出發一半進攻雷其，一半進攻甘美洛，兵分三路。女巫師因為喜歡洛特王而幫他作戰，變出許多幻獸和幻像攻擊亞梅方。雷其精銳部隊盡失，但主要角色最終都通過考驗，梅林也打敗女巫師，找到龍蛋，並成功把這隻紅龍孵化成功。小小紅龍被梅林藏在袖口裡。

 **613 新世界(下)**  
他們先到雷其王國，打鬥過程中艾克托和凱壯烈犧牲，公主抱著凱哭泣的場面哀淒；亞梅帕西雖然也難過，但甘美洛還在等他們，於是他們又趕緊騎龍（龍真好用）飛回甘美洛，CGI與鋼絲大戰一番後終於殺死洛特大魔王，戰爭結束。群眾歡呼，原本反對魔法的人也終於接受了魔法。  
格溫很高興，但亞瑟沒有留下來和她共同治國，只是叫她好好保重，把握青春，把握愛她的人（看向萊昻）。帕西在戰爭剛打贏時就說要繼續出海接著就消失了，不願拿取任何名位獎賞。亞瑟和梅林離開甘美洛來到近郊，正想著要去哪裡好時，基哈拉和安蘇薩飛來，告知他們原來阿瓦隆以西有非常非常多的龍，但都不受控制，非常流氓，需要梅林的幫忙。於是亞梅兩人就乘著變大的紅龍，隨著基哈拉與安蘇薩來趟 ~~雙人親子旅遊....呃不是，~~ 是搶了哥倫布的工作，再度展開了發現西方新大陸的冒險旅程，三龍二人的身影消失於遠方掛著夕陽的地平線外.......（紅龍象徵是阿爾比恩這件事就妥妥地被無視了，一貫的BBC作風....）

 


End file.
